Barcode readers have been and continue to be used in a wide variety of applications. In some instances, these readers need to be operable over a relatively wide range of working distances to allow the user to capture barcode data up close and far away, depending on the position of the barcode. For example, in a warehouse having tall ceilings with vertically extending shelves, a barcode operator may need to read barcodes that are positioned both near the floor and close to the ceiling.
To address this need, barcode readers have been designed with multiple imaging assemblies where each imaging assembly has a limited range that is less than the entire working distance. While such implementations have proved to be advantageous on some level, the creation of multiple fields of view that result from using multiple imaging assemblies along with appropriate aiming assistance continue to create roadblocks, particularly in the area of seamlessly transitioning between using the reader for close-up operation and using the reader for further away operation.
Accordingly, there continues to exist a need for improved devices, systems, and methods that are designed to improve operability of a barcode reader across the entire working range while having multiple imaging assemblies.